Apps are developed for a wide variety of purposes. One type of App is web-based App (web App), which, for example, includes web application code that resides on a server. The web App is accessed using a browser on an end-user device. An advantage of web-based Apps is that they can be maintained and updated without distributing and installing software on local devices as well as inherent support for cross-platform compatibility. To develop a web App, a web integrated development environment (IDE) may be employed.
Conventional web Apps generally cannot access local resources, unlike a native App. For example, the web browser prevents access by the web App to native APIs. In other words, web Apps are not mobile enabled.
The present disclosure relates to effectively and efficiently developing mobile enabled Apps from web Apps.